


Hello my old heart

by Anonymous



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Single - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, It's 2020 baybeee, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, but barely any angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dan's home in Canada. Noah reminds him what things almost were before he left.---“I’m…I’m sorry I haven’t called? Since I’ve been back? It’s not that I haven’t thought about it or haven’t wanted to - - ”“It’s fine, Dan. Really. I know you’ve got a lot going on.”“Yeah.”“I’ve missed you, though.”“I’ve missed you, too.”
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	Hello my old heart

**Author's Note:**

> It's an AU where everyone is single and everything is fine. If RPF isn't your thing, you don't have to read it ❤️ 
> 
> Set in 2020, so Covid is alluded to but not a major part of the fic.

“Hello?”

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“It’s good to hear your voice.”

“Yeah. It’s been a while.”

“Mm.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah. No, everything is fine.”

“Oh. Okay, well that’s good.”

“Yeah.”

“Did you need something?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m just - - I’m just wondering if you needed something, and that’s why you called?”

“Oh! No. I don’t. I just - - How are you?”

“I’m alright. Busy, mostly. But I’m back in Canada which has been just…really nice. It’s really nice to be back.”

“Yeah, I saw that. I’m glad you’re home. For a bit at least.”

“I’m…I’m sorry I haven’t called? Since I’ve been back? It’s not that I haven’t thought about it or haven’t wanted to - - ”

“It’s fine, Dan. Really. I know you’ve got a lot going on.”

“Yeah.”

“I’ve missed you, though.”

“I’ve missed you, too.”

“Oh.”

“Are you…Noah, are _you_ okay?”

“Ah you know… yeah, I’m… I’m fine.”

“Okay.”

“You know that night, right before you left? We went to that bar down the street from your old place after we’d all finished packing the last of the boxes.”

“Yeah.”

“And by the end of the night it was just us. Everyone else had gone home, but I didn’t want to leave yet. Because if I left - - If I walked away, that would be it. It would be over. You’d move to LA and I’d be here, and we —”

“We?”

“We’d be different.”

“You know…I didn’t want to go home either, that night.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I actually thought - - there was a moment where I thought you were going to kiss me.”

“Mm. Yeah. I know the one.”

“Oh?”

“I was. I wanted to. But it would be too cruel.”

“That’s not the word I would use.”

“It would’ve been too cruel on myself. To do that, and then have to watch you walk away to a new life in another country.”

“ _Noah_.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you feel bad about this or anything I just- -”

“You never said anything.”

“Say what? I couldn’t ask you to stay. I wouldn’t ask you to stay.”

“I think I would have. Stayed.”

“I know.”

“What’re you - - why now?”

“Because the world’s on fire and everything is a mess and it doesn’t work and it doesn’t make sense to try but you’re the only thing. You’re the only thing I can think about.”

“Noah. God. I don’t know what to - - I don’t know what to do.”

“What do you want?”

“I - - I don’t know anymore. I thought I knew, but I don’t know anymore. I want - - I want to see you. I want to see you. I need to se—”

“I’m um, I’m actually out the front?”

“You’re - - what!?”

“I’m in my car. In your parent’s driveway. I was going to get out and knock but I didn’t know how this was going to go and I wasn’t sure if you’re allowing visitors - - I’ve got a mask, but I didn’t want to assume - - Oh. Hi. I see you.”

“Noah. Get the fuck in here please.”

“It’s raining. I’ll get wet.”

“I can see that. I don’t care.”

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

“I don’t - - I don’t know why I’m still looking at you through your windscreen.”

“Dan.”

“Noah.”

“Is this a bad idea? Is it a bad idea to get out of my car right now?”

“I don’t know. It might be.”

“You might break my heart.”

“I don’t want to. I’ll try not to. And you might break mine.”

“Yeah. Okay. Fuck it, right? Fuck it.”

❤️

He’s soaking wet by the time he makes it to the front door where Dan is standing. The front porch light is on, but otherwise it’s dark — Dan had clearly come through from another part of the house without turning any lights on.

He realises with a pang of guilt that Dan’s parents are probably sleeping somewhere nearby, he hopes he didn’t wake them. Dan is just looking at him, taking him in from the wet mop of his hair to the drenched, squelching shoes on his feet.

“Are your parents…?” Noah whispers.

“Asleep. Other side of the house. And, um, hi. Come in. I’ll get you a towel?”

Dan gently guides Noah past the entry with a hand on the small of his back and quietly clicks the door shut behind them. He flicks the porch light off and Noah hears the deep breath he sucks in before he turns around. The house is dark and completely silent all around them, so when their eyes adjust and meet, it feels like they’re the only two beings in existence.

Noah’s not sure how exactly it happens, but a heartbeat later and he has Dan pressed between him and the door, his face burning and buried against Dan’s jaw. Dan swallows, Noah lets out a shaky breath. Dan tangles their fingers together where both their arms hang between them.

“Fuck it,” Noah whispers against Dan’s skin, turning his face just enough to meet Dan’s lips with his. Dan gasps into his mouth and Noah returns it. He drops Dan’s hands to grip at his waist and feels Dan’s fingers frame his own face, tilting Noah’s head to deepen the kiss.

When the need for oxygen outweighs their need for whatever this is, Noah pulls back just enough to gasp air into his lungs. They’re both panting, sucking in each other’s air, eyes searching the other’s for something — what, exactly, even he isn’t sure.

“I was right,” Noah whispers. “That would have been cruel.”

Dan nods, running his fingers through the damp ringlets of Noah’s hair. “Yeah.”

Noah kisses him again, softer this time. It’s a kiss that could say “I miss this thing we never had” or “I want this thing and maybe we can have it” and, again, Noah isn’t sure which it’s meant to be.

“I don’t have a return ticket,” Dan whispers. “I know that doesn’t fix anything, but it’s- - I’m here for now.”

“I know.”

“You hate LA,” he whispers again.

“I know.”

“But we could… Noah, I think we could make this work. Is that what you want? Is that what you’re asking?”

Noah nods into Dan’s neck. “Yes. But I don’t know how…”

“I want to try. Do you want to try? Will you try with me?” Dan pulls Noah from his neck, his hands framing his face as he forces the eye contact.

“Yes. Yes,” Noah tries to nod again but Dan’s grip prevents it, instead those strong hands pull their faces together into a kiss that, absolutely, unequivocally, without a doubt, says “I want to try this thing with you and I think, just maybe, we can actually make it work.”


End file.
